Aneh
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya merasa bahwa dirinya aneh. Ya, aneh karena dirinya mencintai Akashi tanpa tahu alasanya. Bermula dari Akashi yang membawanya ke rumah bak istana miliknya hingga berakhir ia dipermainkan. / "Kamarmu? Jangan mengingau, Tetsuya. Ini kamarku bukan kamarmu." / "Akashi-kun mau memperkosaku!" / "Aku tak tahu.. perasaan ini datang seenaknya." / Akakuro. OOC. YAOI. Sequel fic


Jika kau bertanya siapa orang yang paling aneh di dunia, sudah pasti aku.

Jika kau berkata bahwa aku seperti orang aneh, itu benar.

Jika kau bertanya "Apa kau gila?", mungkin aku akan menjawab "Ya".

Jadi? Apa masih ada alasan yang menutupi bahwa aku orang aneh?

Tidak, aku masih memiliki kesadaran. Yang aneh bukan aku, tapi perasaanku.

Perasaanku juga gila.

Karena aku tergila-gila padanya.

Pemuda yang sudah seenaknya menjeratku dalam jangkauannya.

* * *

**Aneh**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**(Sequel dari FF "Daisuki Tetsuya")**

**Warning: OOC,Absurd, gaje, judul ngga nyambung dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Iris babyblue itu mengerjap pelan—membiasakan diri pada cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu celah jendela. Uh, siapa sih yang membuka jendela lebar sekali? silau tahu. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari ranjang empuk yang semalaman membuatnya terlelap nyaman. Ia mengucek matanya pelan sembari menatap sekelilingnya. Manik babybluenya menatap heran pada kasur yang dirasanya sangat luas. Tak mungkin bila ibunya membelikan kamar dalam waktu sekejap.

"Eh?"

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya, ia kembali dibuat bingung oleh luas kamas yang melewati batas normal. Oke, ia tidak yakin dirinya berada dalam kamar pribadinya sendiri. Tak ada warna biru muda, novel yang selalu menemaninya, ataupun nigou yang selalu menyapanya di pagi hari. Kamar ini sangat sunyi—Bahkan ia merasa hanya dirinya sendiri di kamar ini.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?"

Pemua babyblue itu tersentak kaget begitu suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Hal itu membuat seluruh nyawanya terkumpul semua secara paksa. Manik babybluenya membulat ketika pemuda crimson—Akashi Seijuro—Menyapanya di pagi hari.

Lebih tepatnya, menanyakan dirinya.

Kuroko—Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu— menatap Akashi setenang mungkin, "Akashi-kun? Sedang apa kau..."

Oh ayolah, melihat Akashi Seijuro saja sudah membuatnya semakin tak yakin dirinya di kamar sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi tersenyum pada pemuda yang masih mematung itu.

"S-sedang apa kau di... kamarku?"

Dan tawa itu pecah ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut si babyblue.

"Ahahaha..." Akashi tertawa pelan, "Kamarmu? Jangan mengingau, Tetsuya. Ini kamarku bukan kamarmu."

Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung membulat horror. Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya—Dan benar saja ini bukan kamarnya.

"Kecuali..." Akashi iseng mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Manik heterochromenya tertuju pada bibir mungil si babyblue, "Kalau kau sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupku, kau boleh menganggap kamarku sebagai kamarmu."

Dan Kuroko langsung beranjak menjauh dari Akashi.

"Hentikan Akashi-kun. Tolong jelaskan maksud semua ini." ucap Kuroko dengan sedikit kesal.

Bukannya merasa takut, Pemuda crimson itu malah tertawa, "Tetsuya jangan cemberut begitu. Kau terlihat lucu."

Sial, orang di hadapannya ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Akashi-kun aku serius." gumam Kuroko tanpa tertawa sedikitpun. Akashi yang melihat itu tentunya terkekeh geli.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau kau mandi sekarang." perintah Akashi seenaknya, "Bajunya sudah kusiapkan."

Tentunya jawaban itu tidak dirasa puas oleh si babyblue. Kuroko merengut sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Akashi-kun jangan bicara keluar topik."

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang kau mandi dulu. Kau berantakan dan itu membuatmu semakin lucu."

Jawaban yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aku janji akan memberitahumu. Percayalah." lanjut Akashi lagi.

Cih, kebiasaan Akashi adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan perintah-perintahnya yang _**absolute**_. Kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Aka—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi lagi sebelum pemuda manis itu akan melayangkan protes padanya.

Berdebat dengan Akashi sama saja berdebat dengan Okaa-san nya—alias takan pernah selesai. Dengan malas Kuroko melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Manik babybluenya membulat horror ketika melihat baju yang ia kenakan.

Kemeja putih dengan celana hitam selutut.

Setahunya, terakhir kali ia menggenakan seragam Seirin.

Sejak kapan ada nenek sihir yang merubah pakaiannya?

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya bila ia tidak protes pada si surai merah yang membuatnya_** shock** _di pagi hari, "Hei, Akashi-kun—"

"Tetsuya cepat mandi. Aku sudah susah payah menahan nafsu untuk tidak me_**rape**_ mu sekarang." gumam Akashi datar dan reaksi Kuroko adalah mematung di tempat, "Oh, atau kau mengajaku untuk mandi bersamamu?"

Dan terdengar suara_ 'BLAM'_ dari pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup langsung oleh si Babyblue. Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis—Akhrinya Tetsuya-nya nurut juga.

.—.—.

Bingung, lelah, kesal. Tiga kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya. Bingung karena situasi ini, lelah menghadapi Akashi, dan kesal melihat tingkah laku Akashi yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Sungguh, Akashi itu benar-benar membuang waktunya. Iya sudah mandi sesuai perintah Akashi—Namun nyatanya? ia malah diperintah (lagi) oleh Akashi untuk duduk tenang di meja makan. Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang membawakan makanan yang terbilang mewah.

Sebal. Sebal. Sebal.

Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran si Babyblue.

Lupakan soal makanan mewah. Kuroko bukanlah si raksasa ungu Murasakibara yang suka makan.

"Akashi-kun beritahu aku." kata Kuroko kesal sambil menggrebak meja pelan. Sebetulnya ia berusaha sabar meskipun dalam hati, ia tak rela.

Pemuda yang beberapa **_centimeter_** di depannya hanya berdehem pelan—mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya harus memakan semua yang sudah disajikan di meja besar keluarga Seijuro, "Akan kuberitahu kalau kau makan."

Bukannya mematuhi, Kuroko menghela nafas, "Akashi-kun, mungkin aku adalah orang teraneh di dunia ini. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya akan membantah perintah _**absolute**_mu." ucapnya tak takut.

"Membantah?" tanya Akashi sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada iris Babyblue dihadapannya.

**GLEK**

Wajah boleh datar bak papan tulis, tapi percuma kalau hatinya _**hello kitty**_.

"I-iya. Aku membantah karena Akashi-kun sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu." nyali si babyblue kian menciut ketika heterochrome di hadapannya semakin menatapnya tajam, "Lagi pula kau hanya perlu menceritakan secara singkat."

"Mana bisa aku cerita kalau perutku lapar." gumam Akashi sambil melahap potongan daging nan lezat, "Kau nakal sekali, Tetsuya. Kau selalu membantah orang tua ya?"

Pemuda babyblue menatap bosan—ia dipermainkan, "Akashi-kun bukan orang tuaku."

"Cepat makan atau aku takan membiarkanmu pulang ke rumah selamanya."

_**Oh shit. **_

Kuroko merengut sebal, "Akashi-kun jelek. Menyebalkan."Dengan malas, ia mulai melahap makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Melihat itu, tentu saja Akashi hanya tersenyum senang. Walau Kuroko akan memaki Akashi hingga seribu kali, toh tetap saja Kuroko akan menurut padanya.

Selama mereka memakan masakan yang tersaji, hanya keheningan yang menggambarkan suasana mereka. Mungkin sesekali dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu juga terdengar. Baik Akashi ataupun Kuroko, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan suasana keheningan. Bukannya mereka tidak berminat untuk bercakap-cakap, hanya saja mereka berdua bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara seperti Kise Ryouta—yang notabenenya seperti radio berjalan.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menatap Akashi di depannya, "Hm."

"Kau penasaran kenapa kau kubawa ke sini?" tanya Akashi sambil meletakan sendok dan garpu secara bersilang—menyudahi sarapan paginya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mulut mungilnya masih melahap beberapa potongan daging di piringnya. Iris babyblue itu melihat piring Akashi—Dan ya, sudah habis. Sendok dan garpunya saja sudah disilangkan seperti itu.

Apa ini karena Kuroko yang terlalu lamban, atau Akashi yang terlalu cepat?

"Jangan perhatikan piringku, Tetsuya. Aku memang makan dengan jangka waktu sesingkat ini. Kau saja yang lamban." gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

Kembali, Kuroko mengutuk Akashi habis-habisan yang meng**_komplain_** tentang cara makannya. Dengan cepat, Kuroko melahap daging yang tersisa dan menyudahi sarapan paginya—Malas diejek Akashi lagi.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu." kata Kuroko datar, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa aku bisa mengartikan "Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu", Tetsuya?"

Rasanya Kuroko ingin membakar rumah ini.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Akashi-kun cepatlah. Candaanmu tidak lucu."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? kau yang berpikir begitu." balas Akashi dengan senyum tipis. Sepertinya mempermainkan Kuroko akan menjadi hobi barunya.

Ingatkan Kuroko untuk mengutuk Akashi dengan _**voodo**_.

Akashi tersenyum tipis—dan momen itu dilihat pula oleh pemuda babyblue di depannya, "Aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin memilikimu. Hanya itu." kata Akashi singkat sambil menyesap _**lemon tea**_ yang disuguhi pelayannya.

Hah?

Alasan macam apa itu?

Ayolah jawaban itu sulit diterima.

"E-eh?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda crimson itu hanya terdiam—dan tak butuh banyak waktu, ia menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati **_Tetsuya-nya_** tercinta, "Aku tak yakin kalau kau tak mengerti maksud _**'memiliki'**_." bisik Akashi dengan nada yang menggoda.

**JDEEER! **

Maksud apa? memiliki itu sama saja dengan mengklaim kan?

Maksudnya Akashi mau mengklaim Kuroko gitu?

Siapapun tolong bantu si babyblue ini untuk memutar otaknya hingga ia mengerti maksud ucapan Akashi Seijuro.

**DEG**

Entah kenapa otak Kuroko malah membawa Kuroko kepada pikiran kotor. Sekali lagi, pikiran kotor.

Tunggu...

Jangan-jangan...

dia mau...melakukan...

"Akashi-kun mau memperkosaku?!" tanya Kuroko blak-blakan dengan raut wajah yang sangat panik.

Hei, Ucapan macam apa itu?

"Pfff... ahahahhaha!" Dan Akashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa begitu mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang meluncur begitu saja.

Akashi mengelus mahkota si babyblue dengan lembut, senyum nakal terukir di paras tampannya, "Kalau aku akan melakukannya, bagaimana dong?"

Manik babyblue si empunya langsung membulat horror. Dijauhkannya dirinya sendiri dari Akashi dan langsung menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak boleh, Akashi-kun. Itu tidak sopan."

Sejak kapan memperkosa itu sopan?

Akashi terkekeh, "Sopan-sopan saja kalau aku yang melakukannya. Toh kau nanti akan ketagihan."

Oh shit, jangan racuni pikiran Kuroko dengan ucapan ambigu Akashi.

"Akashi-kun hentikan!" Kuroko sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya pada Akashi. Oh, tentu saja Akashi hanya membalas bentakan itu dengan main-main. Katakanlah Akashi itu anak yang cukup nakal. Persetan dengan ayahnya yang mendidiknya dengan sempurna, bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap anak SMA yang nakal seperti pada umumnya.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya sayang~ aku akan menghangatkanmu~" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan pose siap memeluk.

Bagi Kuroko, Akashi mirip hantu yang siap merasuki tubuhnya kapan saja. Kaki mungilnya melangkah semakin jauh dari si predator yang sudah masuk tahap '_**hentai**_'. Apa diam-diam Akashi dan Aomine itu akrab? apa jangan-jangan Akashi sama mesumnya dengan Aomine?! Hhhh! Kami-sama tolonglah makhluk babyblue mu ini!

Sialnya saat mau berjalan mundur lagi, Pemuda bermahkota babyblue ini merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembok putih yang berada di belakangnya. Ia kehabisan jalan disaat Akashi mau memakannya? Oke, Kuroko merasa _**deja vu**_. Kalau tak salah ingat, ia juga pernah mengalami hal ini dengan posisi yang sama.

Benar-benar _**deja vu**_.

"Hhh!" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan berat tubuh Akashi mendekapnya.

Selamat tinggal dunia!

Akashi terkekeh geli begitu melihat wajah Kuroko yang ketakutan. Kedua mata dipejam, tubuhnya yang gemetaran dan tangannya yang menutup setengah wajah porselennya saking takutnya. Seandainya Akashi tak pernah ingat siapa itu Kuroko, pasti ia sudah menerkam pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ayolah ini manusia langkah dan hanya boleh ia saja yang tahu.

Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia yang hanya dimilikinya seorang.

Akashi kembali membelai surai babyblue tersebut, "Aku bercanda, Tetsuya. Lagi pula aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya."

Perlahan iris babyblue itu terbuka, "Kau pun juga belum cukup umur, Akashi-kun." Nyali si babyblue kembali terkumpul—berusaha berdiri dengan benar, "Dan aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu."

Iris heterochrome itu menatap iris babyblue di hadapannya. Belum cukup umur? Akashi itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang nakal. Ia pun pernah mengemudikan mobil di jalan raya tanpa memiliki surat ijin mengemudi.

Tak terkecuali, Akashi bisa sajamemperkosa Kuroko tanpa melihat umur.

"Apa aku perlu belajar dari Daiki bagaimana cara memperkosa orang, ya?" tanya Akashi iseng dan Kuroko langsung tersentak kaget.

Itu tak boleh terjadiiii!

Dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung menggengam tangan Akashi dengan erat, "Kugigit kau kalau Akashi-kun berani melakukannya." ancam Kuroko dengan raut muka yang cukup serius—bahkan Akashi juga merasakan tekanan itu.

"Gigiku hampir mirip dengan gigi Nigou, lho. Kagami-kun bahkan pernah berdarah karena aku mengigitnya." jelas Kuroko datar sambil menunjukan susunan giginya. Dari situ, Akashi dapat melihat gigi taring Kuroko yang tajamnya bukan main.

Aduh, kalau wajahnya manis tapi bergigi tajam, rasanya seram juga.

Dan sekarang Akashi bingung harus tertawa atau tidak. Yang jelas, raut wajah Kuroko saat ini serius dan... lucu. Buat apa Kuroko menunjukan susunan giginya? oh ayolah digigit oleh siapapun, pasti rasanya sakit.

"Gigit yang _**'bawah'**_ saja, Tetsuya." kata Akashi santai sambil tersenyum jahil—Ambigu sangat. Reaksi Kuroko adalah bengong di tempat.

**BUK!**

"Dasar Akashi-kun hentai." Dengan kejinya Kuroko memukul perut Akashi. Walau hanya pelan, tetap saja Akashi merasa sedikit sakit karena habis makan.

Akashi memegang perutnya yang baru saja dijadikan sasaran empuk si babyblue, "Sakit tahu. Biar saja aku hentai, yang penting Tetsuya miliku."

**GRAUK!**

"A-Auw! L-lepaskan aku Tetsuyaaaa!" Akashi meringis kesakitan saat jarinya digigit Kuroko tanpa ampun. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan melepaskan gigitannya. Iris heterochrome itu melihat jari rampingnya sendiri— padahal tidak ada bekas gigitan Kuroko, tapi kenapa bisa sakit begini?

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, "Jangan main-main denganku, Akashi-kun. Sudah kubilang gigiku itu tajam. Perlu kugigit lagi?"

Akashi menggeleng ampun sambil tertawa pelan, "Ahahaha, iya-iya maaf. Kalau begini terus, Tetsuya tidak ada bedanya dengan anjing."

"Hei itu penghinaan." Kuroko mendengus sebal.

**SRET**

"Sudahlah dari pada kita di ruang makan terus, lebih baik kita ke kamar." perlahan ia berbalik menuju daun pintu sebelum Kuroko mencegahnya pergi.

"Akashi-kun, mau apa kita ke kamar?" Iris babyblue itu menatap Akashi datar sedatar papan, "Kau mengajaku ke kamar tidak dengan niat aneh, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Belum berniat."

belum katanya? kalau belum berarti akan, gitu!?

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mengerang sebal, "Serius."

Seandainya Akashi membawa kamera, pasti ia sudah mengabadikan wajah manis Kuroko yang cemberut. Kadang Akashi heran mengapa pemuda manis itu terlahir sebagai lelaki tetapi berwajah seperti wanita. Kalau Kuroko menggunakan rambut palsu, pasti orang-orang akan mengangap Kuroko bergender perempuan. Tak lain Akashi pun akan merasa seperti itu—dan mungkin lebih parahnya langsung menikahinya.

"Iya aku serius." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya menghela nafas sambil mengikuti si heterochrome dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Nah jelaskan semuanya." kata Kuroko tegas seperti guru yang menagih tugas pada muridnya. Ups, ayolah Kuroko, kau tidak sabaran sekali.

Akashi tampak tenang sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang ia baca. Kacamata hitam tampak bertengger manis di wajah tampannya. Masih terdiam, perlahan Akashi berjalan mengarah Kuroko yang duduk manis di kasur milik si heterochrome.

"Kau menagih apa lagi, Tetsuya? kan sudah kubilang aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin memilikimu." kata Akashi santai sambil duduk di samping Kuroko yang masih menatapnya sebal.

Pemuda babyblue itu menggeleng pelan, "I'e. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa membawaku kesini."

Perlahan tangan mungil itu membingkai wajah manis si babyblue, "Karena aku ingin 'memakanmu'."

"Akashi-kun kau kanibal."

Oh Kuroko, kau menghancurkan suasana romantis yang dibuat Akashi. Cih, ingin rasanya Akashi mencium Kuroko karena mengejeknya 'Kanibal'.

Ya, Akashi itu memang kanibal—khusus Kuroko tentunya.

"Haah..." Akashi menghela nafas sambil menutup buku yang usai ia baca, "Kau ingat kejadian kemarin bukan?"

Iris babyblue itu tampak berpikir, "Oh, kejadian dimana aku jadi artis—dikejar-kejar semua murid sekolah Rakuzan?"

Huh? Artis?

Senyum itu membuat dirinya geli sendiri, "Ya apapunlah. Kau ingat, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Pemuda pecinta _vanilla milkshake_ itu mengangguk pelan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Saat kau tertangkap olehku, kau tertidur dalam bekapan ku."

**HUH?**

Mendengar itu, Kuroko memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Hah?" tanyanya tidak jelas, "Aku tak ingat."

"Jelas saja kau tak ingat. Kau kan tidur." ucap Akashi sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan.

Entah mengapa pikiran buruk merengsek masuk ke dalam otak si babyblue. Bila saat itu ia tertidur, apa yang dilakukan Akashi? Apa jangan-jangan Akashi telah menganeh-anehkan tubuhnya selagi ia tidur? Apa jangan-jangan Akashi itu pedofile? Kalau memang benar, kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya ia tertidur? belum lagi ia katanya tertidur dalam bekapan Akashi?!

Belum lagi sebelum Kuroko mandi tadi, ia yakin sekali ia tidak lagi menggunakan seragam Seirin.

Iris babyblue itu menatap heterochrome dengan pandangan waspada, "Akashi-kun... yang menggantikan bajuku?"

Akashi mengangguk santai.

**Oh Shit. **

Padahal Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban—tapi jawaban sederhana itu sudah cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Kau kaget, Tetsuya? kau tak keberatan kan?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai andalannya. Uh, melihat itu membuat pemuda babyblue ini bersemu merah.

Kuroko mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu, "Keberatan. Aku sangat keberatan." Iris babyblue itu menatap jengkel, "Setidaknya kau bangunkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Melihat wajahmu yang terlelap damai membuatku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Pemuda manis itu merasakan kedua pipinya kian memanas, "Apaan sih."

Tangan Akashi terulur untuk memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, "Kalau aku yang melakukannya, Tetsuya tidak akan menolak." Akashi memeluk Kuroko sambil berbisik pelan, "Sekalipun kau tak suka, toh kau tetap akan menurut."

Kedut kesal tercetak pada wajah si babyblue, "Aku akan membantah."

"Bukannya kau takut menerima hukumanku apabila kau membantah?"

**DEG**

Skakmat.

Kuroko menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Akashi, "Ugh..."

Akashi itu selalu benar—Terbukti bahwa ia berhasil membuat Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa pemuda crimson ini merasakan pemuda babyblue yang dipeluknya sedikit gemetar. Entahlah ia gemetar karena ketakutan atau udara dingin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan tersebut. Ah, tentunya Akashi tidak diam saja, melainkan ia juga memeluk Kuroko semakin erat dengan kehangatannya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Akashi-kun." gumam Kuroko disela-sela pelukan hangat itu.

Iris heterochrome itu hanya terpejam, "Oh ya?"

"Hm." gumam Kuroko dengan mata sedikit sayu—dan sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk. Salahkan pendingin ruangan dan nyamannya dada Akashi sehingga membuat dirinya terserang rasa kantuk.

Iris heterochrome itu terbuka kembali begitu merasakan tubuhnya kian memberat. Diliriknya Kuroko yang sedang tertidur di dadanya. Uh, manisnya.

"Hei Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau jadi mudah tertidur? memangnya kau _**Sleeping Beauty**_?" tanya Akashi pada pemuda babyblue itu —Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban apapun karena Kuroko sudah sepenuhnya tertidur.

Cepat sekali ia menyembunyikan kedua iris babybluenya dibalik kelopak matanya—pikir Akashi.

Awalnya ia hanya menikmati wajah tidur Kuroko, namun lama kelamaan dirinya jadi gemas sendiri. Bagi Akashi, wajah tidur Kuroko adalah wajah terlucu dari sekian wajah yang ia temui pada diri Kuroko Tetsuya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia langsung mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Ciuman itu akan bertambah _**'panas'** _kalau saja Kuroko tidak bangun saat itu juga.

"HUAAAAAA!" Pemuda babyblue itu langsung terlonjak kaget begitu tahu bahwa Akashi mencium bibirnya selagi ia tertidur.

Akashi tersenyum kecewa, "Ah, kenapa kau bangun Tetsuya..."

Semburat merah kini menghiasi paras si babyblue, "Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mencium mu selagi kau tertidur." jawabnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kh..." Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."

Iris heterochrome itu menatap remeh, "Tidak lucu? memangnya aku bercanda?" Tangan itu memeluk pinggang Kuroko, "Bukankah kau yang mau?"

"H-hah?"

Akashi menyeringai pelan, "Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Sebetulnya kau senang 'kan kalau aku mencium mu?"

Kuroko menggretakan giginya kesal, "Dalam mimpi."

Ugh, semburat merah ini tak kunjung menghilang. Disamping itu, Akashi mencuri kesempatan dengan mencium lagi bibir Kuroko.

"Hmmfh?!" gumam Kuroko disela-sela ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Kuroko kembali menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa warna merah sudah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tetsuya manis sekali." ucap Akashi dan hanya dibalas oleh dengusan oleh si babyblue. Tangan Akashi kembali meraih kacamata yang sejak tadi ia abaikan kemudian ia pakai kembali, "Tetsuya, kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku lho."

**BRUK!**

Dengan elitnya Kuroko jatuh dari kasur, "H-hah?"

Akashi tak bisa menahan senyumannya, "Pfft, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sepertinya kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi."

"Aku tak mendengarnya. Serius."

"Baiklah.. akan kuulang." Akashi mengambil kertas dari laci mejanya dan pena untuk menulis. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya pada kuroko.

Iris babyblue itu menatap bingung, "Surat? untuk apa?"

"Buka saja." jawab Akashi singkat.

Ia mematuhi perintah Akashi dan membuka surat itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia begitu membaca deretan tulisan dalam surat itu.

.

_**To: Akashi Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuro **_

_**Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. **_

_**.**_

**BLUUUSH!**

Semburat merah itu kini menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Kuroko sangat malu begitu melihat tulisan yang menurutnya tidak lazim itu.

"Akashi-kun, namaku bukan Akashi Tetsuya. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." gumam Kuroko sambil melihat surat itu lagi—memastikan bahwa benar ia tidak salah membaca.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku akan mengubahnya. Sekalipun dunia tidak berpihak padaku, aku tetap akan mengubahnya."

Kuroko tersenyum sangat tipis, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Pemuda crimson itu terdiam. Kacamata hitam itu masih bertengger manis di wajahnya, "Entahlah." Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan kembali membaca buku yang dari tadi ia abaikan.

"Kau adalah mangsa pertama yang kujerat. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyesal menjeratmu." kata Akashi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berada dibelakangnya.

Pemuda babyblue itu terdiam pada kata-kata yang terus terngiang di pikirannya, "Aku tak mau jadi mangsamu, predator."

"Tapi kau sudah terlanjur menjadi mangsaku, Tetsuya." Iris heterochrome itu kembali terpejam, "Kau yang lebih dulu tertarik padaku. Siapa yang aneh disini?"

Iris babyblue itu menatap punggung pemuda yang tampak tenang membaca buku. Senyum tipis terukir di parasnya kala melihat gerak gerik pemuda di depannya. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya pada kasur milik heterochrome tersebut.

"Aneh..." Kuroko menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Tentu saja aku yang aneh, Akashi-kun." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Entahlah Akashi mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap punggung Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berbalik menatap Kuroko yang merebahkan diri di kasurnya, "Kenapa, ya?"

"Aku tak tahu.. perasaan ini datang seenaknya."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau aneh, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang melihat senyuman tipis milik Akashi itu hanya terdiam. Tak berapa lama, ia juga ikut menampakan senyumnya, "Aku memang aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Halo minna~ udah lama sekali aku ngga bikin FF :"D maafkan saya huhuhu. kali ini saya bawakan sequel dari FF **Daisuki Tetsuya.**

Saya juga minta maaf pada FF yang sudah lama saya telantarkan. Minggu depan saya banyak ulangan jadi mungkin ngga ngelanjutin dulu.. *dilempar*

Oh ya saya mengucapkan Happy Birthday pada Kuroko Tetsuya~ yah walaupun telat sih /dibunuhakashi.

Belom sempet bikin FF buat Tetsuya kita tercinta.. soalnya fokus sekolah dulu :") gomen ne Tetsuya..

Oh ya saya minta reviewnya ya..

**Review pls? Aritgatou :3 **


End file.
